Chew Said a Mouthful (TFU Version)
Roles Starring *Apple Featuring *Lumpy *James (Corndog) Appearances *Petunia *The Mole *Shocker *Axl *Trashy *Flaky Plot Apple wakes up and goes through her morning routine, making coffee by grounding jelly beans. Her coffee isn't sweet enough for her, so, after pouring a bowl of sugar in her coffee, she goes to the cupboard to get some more sugar. She panics upon seeing the cupboard is bare and she runs off to buy more sugar. At a large supermarket-sized candy store, Apple shops to her heart's content, picking up all sorts of sugary treats. She stops in her tracks, however, when her eyes falls upon a jawbreaker on a pedestal. She licks it and likes what she tastes, but she ends up breaking her jaw trying to bite it in half. Apple goes to Lumpy, the doctor, who helps fix her teeth and unknowingly wires Apple's jaws shut. She tries eating the jawbreaker again, but she can't get it through the wires clamping her teeth together. At home, Apple attempts to pry her teeth open. She goes through her toolbox and pulls out a screwdriver, which opens up her teeth slightly enough for her to stick her tongue out. When Apple attempts to open her mouth even more, the screwdriver breaks loose, and as a result, Apple bites off almost half her tongue. In a last ditch effort, Apple grabs her cable-cutters and begins snipping the wires off. Unfortunately, this causes Apple's already broken jaw to drop, making her mouth bleed profusely. Apple goes back to Lumpy, who drills and locks a mask onto Apple's head, making it next to impossible for her to take it off. Apple's stomach growls, so Lumpy throws blueberrys in a blender and gives Apple the juice before leaving to play golf. As Lumpy tries to leave the building, his nurse, Petunia, calls him back to place a glass eye in one of James' empty sockets. Upset, Lumpy frustratingly utters some words, puts his golf equipment down, and begins the surgery. Apple tries the blueberry juice, but it's not sweet enough for her. She tries placing the jawbreaker in the blender, but this causes the glass to break and the jawbreaker to fly out and roll into the hallway. Lumpy drops James' new eye and picks up Apple's jawbreaker by mistake, sticking it into James eye socket. Noticing there's no pupil on the "eye", Lumpy uses a magic marker to draw one (as well as a French mustache on James face). Apple, having seen what Lumpy did, takes the gurney James is on and rides out of the hospital, down the road. They hit a bump and Apple falls off the gurney. She looks around and steals The Mole's hot dog stand, causing The Mole to unknowingly stab Shocker in the head with a ketchup squirter. James begins pulling away from Apple, so Appletries to lighten the load. First, he throws the bucket of hot dog water. The water lands on Axl, which badly scalds him. Next, Apple gets rid of a couple cans of soda, and one of them is shaken pretty violently. It lands near Trashy, who decides to drink it. But due to the pressure in the can, it explodes when Trashy taps on it, completely destroying her body, leaving nothing but her tail. Lastly, Apple gets rid of the umbrella and throws it away like a javelin. Flaky, who's nervously walking on the sidewalk, spots the umbrella. It lands in her mouth, then suddenly, it opens, stretching her mouth, killing her. Apple finally catches up to James as they enter a junkyard. Apple tries removing the jawbreaker from James eye socket, just as a confused James wakes up from the anesthetic. The two scream as they see that they're headed for a group of pipes. Because Apple jumped back on the hot dog cart, she bounces over the pipes while James goes through them, his blood and organs filling up some loose hot dog buns. The jawbreaker flies out of one of the pipes and lands on one of the old cars in the lot. Apple runs over to the car and tries in vain to eat the jawbreaker, when suddenly her bottom jaw rips off. She looks up, revealing that her lower jaw ripping off was due to a car magnet. Apple tries to jump off, but before she can, the car shes standing on gets attracted to the magnet, crushing her body, and the only thing preventing him from getting killed is the jawbreaker. Even though she's in great pain and can't even move, Apple still wants to eat the jawbreaker. Suddenly, because of the pressure being put between the car and the magnet, the jawbreaker begins to crack. And before you know it, the jawbreaker breaks apart, crushing what remains of Apple, killing her once and for all. Elsewhere, Lumpy is seen at a golf course. He yells out "Fore!", as he swing his golf club at the glass eye that was suppose to go in James' empty eye socket. Category:Episodes Category:Fan version episodes Category:TreeFriendUser111's Episodes